Harry James potter grady son of Blue Remake
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: This is the story of Harry being blue son as well as being care by Owen and Claire. remake of Harry potter son of Blue enjoyed.
1. Chapter 1 redone with Beta'd

The timeline for this story is set in Jurassic world and Harry potter chamber of Secret.

It's been a joyful time for Harry. Not only has he managed to make himself some new friends, which he mysteriously could not back with his cousin, there are new things to explore and new potions to make. In fact, life seems to be on the rise for him, and he almost takes on a feeling of omniscient happiness.

Now that he's away from that jerk also known as his aunt's son who can use magic, things are looking up.

But now what he had discovered rummaging around with two old friends gave him a nasty culture shock. Apparently, his mother was still alive, and Ron was too. They'd drifted apart over the years, but the paper trail was there alright, and it couldn't possibly be disproven, not with this much evidence.

"Harry. Be on your best behavior. We're going to be meeting the person who'll take you to your Mom. Imagine, after all these years you'll finally see her again. You're growing to become quite the handsome man."

Harry smiled some, then looked down and for some reason became quieter than before.

"I just hope it isn't my aunt, or perhaps my uncle. I don't like 'em."

"We'll just have to wait and see. Actually, Professor Mcgonagall told me that someone new will be escorting you there, with some... other safeguards." Hermione said with a hint of false calm in her voice. "Although they haven't shown up yet. That bothers me a little."

"Just remember this Mr Potter. Nobody is full of enough stupid to take on a pack of deadly animals. I think that would be suicide in turn." A male voice said in his ear, even as it seemed to come from a happy couple to Harry's left.

"He's right dear. Even the worst bandits know not to attack our animals." A female voice said to them who is standing next to the man and Hermione parents.

"And who are you again?" Harry turned around so that he could see them more fully, not having anything better to do than confront the creeps that were talking about something totally strange to him, right in his ear where it tickled. What he saw was indeed the young couple, but only with the man looking at him with interest, a particular interest that Harry wasn't sure he liked.

"My name is Claire. Claire Dearing." Claire said to him with kindness and attention toward him as she introduced herself. "The suspicious guy next to me is actually Owen Grady, a friend of mine." She put more accent on the 'friend', and they shared a nervous laugh.

The man... er, Owen, reached down as if to shake his hand. Harry took it, and clasped it with both palms, giving it a hard shake.

"That's a strong greeting Mr. Potter." said Owen as he rubbed his arm. "Can I call you that? Nothing too familiar, at least not at first, perhaps."

"You might as well." Harry told him.

"Well Harry we'd like to take you to see Blue and her sisters. I have no doubt they will like you. They'll remember you, what you did for them, right." Owen told him as he stepped forward toward him, forcing Harry to back up a little from the big man who was now on the edge of his personal space.

"Really? Do you know about Blue?" Harry asked curiously but cautiously, as if he was testing the limits of a hot stove with his fingertip.

"Yes Harry really. As to how I know about her, we can talk about it on the train." Owen told him as he explained to him about him and Blue, albeit in an extremely droning voice that made Harry just want to run away and stick his head in a ditch. Eventually as Owen dragged on to 'dinosaurs', and, 'DNA reconstruction', his ears picked up and he began to think that there was something that he might have been missing. Hermione answered that question.

"Wait a minute. Do you work at Jurassic Park?" she asked.

Harry could see a faint blush forming on Mr. Grady's cheeks, one that slowly spread to his nose.

"Looks like you've got the right person."

"Oh my God. Your the famous dino trainer." Hermione leaped at him, but Owen deftly sidestepped, like he had been through this before with plenty of practice. The girl landed behind him, sliding a little on the dust lubricated floor.

"That's me. But not so loud please. I'm afraid that I'm quite the local celebrity. So tell me, how would you like to take a trip to Isla de dinosaurios, all expenses paid, and your friend here too?" He said, that last part with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really Claire. Is this true or is your 'friend' here pulling our legs?" asked one of Hermione's parents, Ms. Granger.

"I'm afraid not." said Dearing.

"I must thank you for doing this. We've heard such good reviews about the place, and we've been saving up to go for a few years, ever since it was opened. We wanted to have a bust out vacation, but perhaps now we can use that money for other things." added Mr. Granger.

Just at that moment a small buzzing sound reminded the adults of the time, and Claire looked down at her smart watch, turning it off with one press of a button, to the amazement of Hermione.

"Come on Harry. We have a plane to catch, remember." Claire said to him as she started to lead the now group of three and Blue son friend and her family toward the exit as a silver Mercedes-Benz car waits in the loading bay. Harry cast a gaze at it's features with a measure of awe. He had never been in such a nice car before. Did it have a good stereo system?

"See you in a few days time Hermione." Harry said, as he grasped Hedwig's cage and lifted it into the back seat.

"Be careful. And stay safe!" Hermione told him as she gave him a huge hug.

"Don't worry about him Herm. I'll make sure nothing happens between his reunion and extra doses of ice cream. " Owen said, all the while giving her parents a few documents with important sounding writings on them, though the children did not know what for.

"Thanks so much Mr Grady! See you soon." yelled Hermione over her shoulder, as her family walked back to their car. A car that wasn't all that far away. Soon any trace that they had been at that particular parking lot faded, and Harry was left to staring out his (admittedly nice), window as Owen started the engine.

* * *

That Chapter one Beta'd and redone by Blackberry Avar. Who I must thank every much for doing it as chapter two will soon be redone.

That all for now until we hear again.

J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.


	2. Chapter 2 on the way

The car pulled away from the parking lot as Harry waved at his friend's parents for one last time. He felt the gentle force of the acceleration pushing him back into the seat leathers, slackening his belt and oddly making him feel more at ease. The skyscape of London passed quickly by, and he lost himself in it, pondering. Absentmindedly he shifted his attention to Big Ben, saw the minute hand shift, and sighed.

Thankfully he didn't have to do any chores, now that he had help. Still, that was strange enough, being able to order his things to order themselves. When he was younger, that kind of thing was his wet dream, and now it had come true. What a wondrous thing freedom is, he thought. What a shame it is that most of us squander it, was his next thought, and as a light English drizzle swooped in and covered the windows in tiny transparent droplets, he became more glum.

Meanwhile, Herm was chatting with Owen about dinosaurs, pteranadons and things. While it was slightly interesting, Harry felt that he had better things to do. He pressed his nose up to the cold window, taking some kind of pleasure from the slippery touch, and slid his arm underneath his chin to make the weight of bearing his head easier to bear.

"Ever been on a plane before?" Claire asked, noticing his silence and wanting to cheer him up. Besides, she was probably getting a little peeved about being left out of her depth in the present conversation going on.

"No. My uncle would never even let me in the family boat. To him I'm a freak, sent by the devil to ruin his holidays." Harry smiled, but there was no humor in it, only grim hurt, taken with a grain of salt. "I've never been on anything more notable than a train. Just a couple of times, but it was worth the money. Still, I've kayaked around the nearby lakes some, but other than that I really don't have much to tell you." Harry was frustrated because in the middle of the conversation he'd had to tell Hermione to shut up. You see, when he had started talking, Owen had quieted himself and listened. But Herm hadn't noticed that, and of course she'd been babbling on like a small child with her first new toy.

"You'll be fine Harry. We have a special company plane at the airport. I'm sure it will be nice and comfortable. After all, this will be a seven hour flight." added Owen.

"My aunt always complained about how plane trips made her cramped. How am I supposed to know that it's not going to be like she said this time around?"

"Well, it's specially designed. And we have some extra big cup-holders just in case you get thirsty. It's brand new, what would there be to worry about." she was going to continue, but Harry saw his chance and spoke at the pause.

"Hold it there. You've just saved an entire afternoon for yourself by mentioning the cupholders. Where do I sign up for this stuff? Is this why everybody wants to be rich?"

Everyone had a good laugh at Harry's expense, but he didn't begrudge them, because he was too busy looking out the window at the huge constructs peeking over the house roofs that swallowed up the horizon. Five glass peaks scattered the ambient light throughout the rain, creating a brilliant rainbow, or collection of rainbows, since there was one for each of the enormous buildings that Harry estimated could probably hold an entire manor and then some. Occasionally when there was a yard or a park, and the tree cover was not too great, he could see the rest of the enormous airport, as it indeed was. One runway, indicated only by a shimmer of the light reflecting the multicolored light, spanned the length of his vision and perhaps a little more.

His eye was caught by the big airplane taking off from the tarmac, as others jockeyed to take it's place. Suddenly another, smaller jet approached it. From the looks of things, they were on a collision course. Harry waited with bated breath, as he could not tear his eyes away from the impending disaster. To his utter shock and, thankfully, relief, the two planes seemed to phase through each other, the smaller jet pulling up a little before disappearing behind one of the huge main structures.

They were out of the suburbs now, and he could barely make out the cement that seemed to be behind the other buildings, where more planes were piled up, only this time they were incoming towards the facilities. Ah, so there must be another runway there, Harry thought, mulling this over for a little while. It struck him how tiny he was compared to the huge thing, even with his magic to aid him. How had we mere humans made such marvelous creations, he wondered, then shrugged. The wonders of modern machinery. As they grew closer he could make out the many terminals that were continually discharging and taking in passengers. There was chaos, but not so much as there was order, almost like a hive of bees buzzing around their queen, constantly forming and destroying pathways, yet never lost and always knowing what to do. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back to the world of the physical and away from the mental plane.

"So how many sisters does my mom have then?" Harry asked them, rudely shocked out of his reverie. When the adults weren't looking at him, he gave Herm the stink eye, while she just flashed him a cheesy smile, though her teeth were white enough so as not to make it all that bad.

"Well, she has three sisters still around, but they're pretty young. I helped raise them myself. Echo, Delta, and Charlie Raptors, all of 'em." Owen told him more about his pack that he been looking after for a long time.

"Really?" Harry asked him, growing bolder from the new information he had learned.

"Yep. There's a lot of dicey morals that go with changing... well, people, but we have the green light. Besides, we've invited a certain Dr. Henry Wu. He'll help with the transformation." Claire's accent butchered the Chinese, and Herm covertly giggled.

They went through the VVIP gate after taking a roundabout way into Heathrow Airport. Three workers dropped their umbrella's and rushed to take their luggage to the plane, which was sitting on the tarmac nearby, but Harry quite unexpectedly found himself with quite another companion, who walked him past the workers, who were busy moving things into the hold, and into the small laboratory that was incorporated into the private jet.

"Ah, so this must be the long lost Blue. It's nice to meet you Harry." Dr Wu offered his hand to the boy, who shook it with his same earlier gusto, making Wu wring his hands after he was done.

"Indeed." Claire said. "Do we have enough DNA left for our own uses?"

"We do, but this will deplete our supplies. How much should I inject into him?" Dr Henry Wu asked her, turning a small key in his console, then tapping the screen a few times. Two small handles popped up, and Wu pulled on them gently, revealing a pair of syringes, one blue and one orange, marked Subject Blue and Subject Echo respectively.

"Not all that much. We would still want him to retain control during the recuperation process." Claire told him as she stepped back a little from Harry, while holding his noggin.

"Of course." The doctor said, then turned to Harry.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Dunno. Green I. OW! Dammit. What happened?"

"I've injected you with the DNA, and a special serum. We've timed it so that it won't take effect until we leave Heathrow Airspace. You'll be a little queasy until then."

"And how long will that be?" asked Harry, whose vision was already getting a little blurry on the edges.

"It depends on the traffic. We're VVIP, so probably less than twenty minutes."

Sure enough, the engines started to spool up and Harry could feel their vaguely comforting vibrations rock the plane softly. But the new airplane stood up to the strain, and the actual noise was about as loud as the buzz from a mosquito. He lay down on the floor, raised his hand, and said, "I'm still blaming you for this."

"We are ready to take off when the Conn gives us the go ahead." The pilot told them from the front of the plane, effectively ending the drama.

Thirty minutes later they were climbing to 35,000 feet, with Harry not feeling all that much better, until a sudden pain sheared through his stomach, though nothing was wrong with it. Dr. Wu saw his grimace and guessed what was happening.

"Looks like the process is starting. Stand by, this might get a little messy."

"And why do I feel like there's a xenomorph trying to break out of my body right now?" Harry said sarcastically, though there was a tinge of worry in his tone.

"Normally, it would be relatively painless, but for you there were... accentuating circumstances. But I can help with that."

He placed a mask over the boy's face and pressed a few buttons on the console. What a wonderful thing to have, thought Harry, as there was a sound like the opening of an overshaken soda can, then a prolonged hissing, forcing nitrous oxide into his lungs and making the world go dark. And yet, as he was leaving the conscious realm, he couldn't help but hear a new, kinder voice, different from all the others.

"My son. I cannot wait to speak to you, once more." The voice said to him, just as his world went dark.

* * *

That chapter two Beta'd and redone by Blackberry Avar.

Who I must say thank again for the story being beta.

That all for now

J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.


	3. Chapter 3 Before the arrival

The journey on the plane went as smoothly as possible without any incidents, because of a change of formation for the first male raptor in the park

But the journey for the other three, plus other scientists and pilots, was tense, in case the raptor who is Harry regained consciousness, but more violent, on a rampage as the most deadly animal would do. It was in their nature to hunt and kill anything that was meat.

"Once we land and have taken the new project into the park, we will put him in with the other raptors so he won't be alone, or we could put him in with the Indominus rex?" Dr Henry Wu asked Claire as he looked up from the readings on his tablet.

"No, we are not putting him in with the Indominus rex as we don't know how she will react to him in her space, like she did to her own sibling. We are going to put him with the other raptors that Owen and Berry look after." Claire told him clearly as she didn't want to ruin the impending reunion of mother and child.

"I see," the doctor said to her, in understanding.

"How long does it take for him to change back to his human half, doctor? " Owen asked him curiously about it. He was still learning to get a handle on the world that he thought was fairytale stuff, yet had turned out to be true and there was a whole world in hiding that had witches and wizards.

"We are about to land please have a nice day," the captain of the plane said though the mic.

"At least we have done the right thing in helping the kid to have a better life then he had before," Claire remarked as she remembered what he had told her during the car journey.

"Indeed we did. Hopefully that family of his get their rightful punishment for abusing not just a child of a wizard and a witch, but one who happened to be related to Mr Hammond." Owen replied as he looked at the unconscious raptor.

"I will come down to the area tomorrow so we can change him back for his friend and her family in time," the doctor said to Owen as he knew he would be there, like always.

"Yes, that's true, they are arriving in a few days time, like my two nephews are. One of them got this trip as a birthday present. But we do need him back in his human form after he has settled into his new life." Claire explained.

"Indeed, I'll keep that in mind," Dr Wu said empathetically.

As the plane come to a land at the Dane county airport, there waiting for them was a heavy hard metal lorry, built for holding dinosaurs as big as the Indominus rex could get when fully grown. A silver Mercedes-Benz also waited for them for the journey toward the private boat, designed for park employees and dinosaurs transferring into the park.

But what Claire and Owen didn't know was that another subject known as the Indominus rex's DNA was also put into him when they were not looking which made the scientist wonder what would happen when they crossed paths at some point in the future.

"He is in place ma'am do we have permission to moved toward the dock?" The driver of the heavy lorry asked her as his crew put the raptor into it.

"Yes, begin the journey toward the dock so we can get this done properly like professionals," Claire told him as she went to the car, where Dr Wu sat in the passenger seat.

"I will be in the lorry with Harry in case he wakes up confused," Owen said to her as he boarded the lorry.

"Right, be careful with him," said Claire as she assumed the driver's seat to begin the journey, just behind the lorry that had started to make its way toward the dock after Owen got in.

"Ma'am, just so you know that the owner wanted to see Indominus Rex in a day time with you showing him to her, but he also requested to see the new raptor as well on the same day to see what it can bring to the park," Dr Wu informed her as he remembered his boss' email from the other day.

"Okay Dr Wu, I will meet him after I meet my nephews and Harry's friend and family," Claire replied.

"Great. I'll let him know when I get back to the lab," he said.

The rest of the journey went peacefully for both Owen who was looking a little worried for Harry who was unconscious but slowly gaining consciousness as time went by, but other than that he was just worried about the reaction of his raptors toward the newcomer, which also included the reaction of his favourite one Blue.

He was able to have a chance to see what colour he was, which happened to be a light, almost whitish, green and around his eyes all the way to his the tip of his tail was a light blue stripe, almost like Blue but lighter and with more white.

Just as the lorry stopped he was surprised to see that they have arrived at the dock, as the other ship which was only for employees only, waited for them to take them toward the site on Isla Nublar.

* * *

Chapter 3 done and edited by InsertlmaginativeNameHere for reading this over before I post it online.

Who I must thank as well.

bye for now and please leave some reviews so the next chapter will be post soon.

J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.


	4. Chapter 4 Almost as family

The journey from the docks took them toward the most famous island in the world which played host to living dinosaurs, cloned by Doctor Henry Wu and his team and owned by Masrani Corporation. Meanwhile Claire came over to see how Owen was doing with the new child that she would look after.

"How is he doing, Owen?" Claire asked him, as she looked at Harry who was unconscious but slowly awakening.

"He's alright at the moment, Claire, but he's slowly becoming conscious again judging by his movements which is a little worrying. He does look a little underweight for a raptor his size," Owen told her as he looked at Harry's body weight.

"He may be underweight, Mr Grady, but the right amount of food and exercise can help him gain weight and a healthier body. However he does have some mental issues courtesy of his uncle who was the one responsible for abusing him at a young age," Doctor Wu said to them as he appeared from the side of the cage.

"I see, Doctor Wu and thank you for telling me. If his old family ever visit Jurassic world, I would gladly allow Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta to give them some punishment," Owen threatened.

"I'll see what Simon Masrani says first after I meet him tomorrow. He would also like to see Harry as well," Claire informed him.

"I'll allow him to visit but he must give Harry some time to settled into life having a mother figure and three aunts who will treat him as their own," Owen said.

"I'm going to report this to Simon tomorrow so he can get them arrested and change them for abuse as that is illegal in Britain and America," Claire replied as she headed back towards the car that awaited them at the front.

"I will visit him tomorrow as I said before, Mr Grady, but on the bright side I'm looking forward to see the raptors reactions toward him and how Blue will react to her son," the Doctor said to him as he handed him some files.

"What are these you've just given me Dr Wu?" Owen asked him as he looked over the papers, each with different information on.

"This is Harry's medical record of every injury he's had in his life," Doctor Wu explained, less than happy about it.

"Why would someone so young and his age be given punishments they can't defend themselves against?" Owen asked, looking at the long list of injuries.

"I don't know how he got them, Mr Grady, but giving this to a lawyer can help provide the evidence we are looking for to arrest his former guardian," Doctor Wu told him as he returned the papers to give to Claire later.

"Yeah, that's true, but what else did you put into him? Because he does look a little bigger then most raptors!" Owen asked him, curious.

"He may be bigger because I gave him a small sample of Indominus rex DNA. Please keep this quiet from Claire as I don't want her to know yet until the time is right, " he admitted.

"Okay, I'll keep this a secret for now, but once she finds out you'll be the one to explain to her," Owen told him seriously.

"I will Mr Grady."

As the boat come to a halt because they had arrived at the island, they all exited it calmly and started to take Harry towards the Raptors' paddock.

All those who were watching nearby were excited to see a new dinosaur enter the park. It was something they didn't see often, after all.

And they weren't to know this time was different.

* * *

Chapter four done and edited by InsertImaginativeNameHere.

Chapter five will be the one when they meet.

Please read and review thank.

Bye for now J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.


	5. Chapter 5 Family at least

After hours of total darkness in his mind and body, Harry finally awakened from his deep sleep, only to find himself in a cage, outside what seemed to be a big round dorm, much wider and much bigger, but instead of just being pure bricks it was made of metal bars with small gaps between each other going all the way round.

Which made him wonder, just how big it was in there and why could he hear so much better than before and see clearly without glasses.

"Ah, awake I see?" A new voice, which he could tell was female, asked him .

"Who are you?" Harry asked her.

"I'm one of your aunts, Harry, please call me Delta." The female voice, now known as Delta, sounded older than the other voice he heard back on the plane.

"Sorry to interrupt, my son, but Delta here should know that I'm the one who should talked to you first, before I introduced the others to you," that same voice from before he blacked out on the plane said to him .

"Wait you're Blue? My mum right?" Harry asked her as he looked at her though the cage.

"Yes, that's right, I have been waiting a long time to finally meet you my son, in person. Just so you know in our pack we are given names based on our roles in the group; that human male who was with you thinks he is our alpha, but secretly I'm in charge, which makes you an heir to me. Your aunt here is my second-in-command, but to the human I'm the beta," Blue told her son from her spot opposite Delta.

Coming out of nowhere were two more raptors, one of whom looked the youngest in the group, slightly younger than Harry, even.

"This is your cousin Charlie, she's the youngest in the group making her status the same as yours, my son, and next to her is your other aunt who is called Echo. We both may not have got on with each other in our youth, but we grew up in the end, " Blue introduced the rest of the pack, who would be his new family.

"We've got a lot of teaching to show you how to behave as a raptor. Being the only male in the pack will be something we females will have to be careful with when we go in heat," Echo told him as she looked him over with calmness on her face.

"Indeed, but I can't wait to get to know my cousin," Charlie said.

"In you go now, Harry. Please look after him, Blue and Delta," Berry told the two raptors as he pulled the handle that opened the gate into the paddock they lived in.

The two said raptor both nod at him in understanding and respect on his order.

"So what is it like being free in a jungle?" Harry asked his mother who stood next to him.

"Joyful and peaceful, but we do get strangers visiting us in small or big groups of humans, almost like we do when we're hunting," Blue answered gratefully.

"Up here Harry!" Owen called up from the catwalk above the paddock they were in.

"Did he look after you on your way here, cousin? Because you do look underweight, and you do have a scar on your head," Charlie enquired, a little bit nosey as always.

"She's telling the truth, my nephew," Echo chimed in from behind.

"Indeed she is, but I'm a little worried about it," Delta replied.

"I was told that you will need to be ready for tomorrow when Dr Wu will come by to help change you back to being a human, then it'll be in your blood to change from human to raptor as you wish, " Owen told him and the others with him.

"Owen we do need to be careful with him when Vic Hoskins shows up. He'll be all over him once he learn his ability to change at will," Berry said as he also looked over at the now five of them, four female and one male.

"True, we must keep him a secret when he visits next time," Owen agreed.

"How I hate that human male they are talking about. If we cross paths outside this paddock l will gladly kill him, " Delta muttered.

"Why is Delta like that, Mum?" Harry asked her as he look at his aunt, confused.

"Let's just say he wants to use us as a weapon in battle, because we are man eating animals," Blue told him as she understood why.

"With the sun setting I believe we should show our nephew where we sleep in the night," Echo interrupted as she looked at the setting in the west.

"Yes, I believe so. Come my son, we will show you your home when living in the paddock." Blue told him as she took the lead toward a area closed off to the public, only accessible for workers who cleaned the room.

"This is our sleeping area when it's night, but we do sleep outside in the long grasses in the day when we don't do anything other than hunting around," Delta told him as she settled down near the door.

"Yes, come, cousin and let sleep take your mind away," Charlie yawned as she lay next to Echo, who was near the back wall but not too far from Delta.

"Come lay next to me my son." Blue beckoned him over as she lay down on the other side of the wall.

"Night all," Harry said as he lay next to Blue and he put his head on her shoulder, eyes closing shut like all the others.

* * *

Chapter 5 Done and edited by InsertImaginativeNameHere who I must thank.

chapter 6 will be done soon.

please read and review.

Bye for now J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best


	6. Chapter 6 a new day a new face meet

This chapter will started with Claire then the next chapter Will started yet again with Harry and blue on the same day like this chapter until they meet the pair.

* * *

As a new day started, Claire found herself waiting at the helicopter pad. After only waiting half hour a blue helicopter with the logo of Masrani on the side of it, came down on the pad a little more rushed than it normally would.

Just as Claire stepped in to see, she was surprised to see her boss Simon flying the helicopter instead of the pilot next to him.

"Mr Masrani, are you flying?" Claire asked him as she was impressed.

" Yes, I'm qualified pilot, but I'll get my license in a day's time," Simon said to her in pride, after his long time lessons on being a helicopter pilot.

But his co-pilot was out the door the minute it touched down and his early morning breakfast came out.

"Is he alright?" Claire asked him, worried about his flying.

"He is fine, just a little uneasy coming to a island he's never been to," Simon told her. "But the reason I'm here is to see my new dinosaur and of course that new member of the raptor family I heard about from my chief doctor. "

"Yes, of course, Mr Masrani. The Indominus rex is set to unveiled to public eyes in two weeks time, they are making the fence bigger first, as we didn't realise how big she would become," Claire updated him on the information about the Indominus Rex.

They took off from the pad next to the newest building, which held all the latest computers and monitored CCTV built around the park keeping everything in check.

But the journey toward the Indominus rex paddock was interesting for Claire as she was not a big fan of planes, but a journey with Simon as pilot was something completely different to her other experiences traveling around the park.

"Simon, do you know anything about a world of magic?" Claire asked him as the co-pilot looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you when we are seeing my new dinosaur, Claire," Simon said to her calmly like a professional owner would do in cases like these.

"Here we are then, the home of the Indominus Rex. We should let the public name it like they done with Rexy," Claire suggested.

They both left the helicopter, which would wait for them until later, and entered into the visiting room, that overlooked a row of windows which would allow the viewers to see the Indominus rex.

Which at the moment they could not see as she was blending in with the long tree branches. Simon did however get a glint of her.

"White? You made her white?" Simon asked her in surprise.

"Yes, the reason why is so that she can make them more scared then Rexy," Claire told him.

"Why has the glass got marks on it?" Simon asked her curiously.

"She did try to attack it," Claire replied.

"I like her, but I would like to see how she would respond to human commands, so I would like that raptor trainer here tomorrow to see what can be done. But other then that, from your question about knowing about magic world is a yes, I'm from a wizard family known as Ravenclaw, one of the founders of a school in Scotland," Simon informed her with pride.

"Do you know about the raptor then?" Claire asked him.

"The son of Blue, also son of James and Lily Potter? Yes, I do, I'm friends with the boy's godfather, and my mother who is still alive is his godmother." Simon told her quietly.

"We do need to go, as we need to see Harry. After all I promised him that I'd see him today," Claire replied as they made their way back to the helicopter.

"In you get, then we'll be off to the raptors paddock," Simon told them as he opened the passenger door for them.

When Claire had sat down, Simon got in the helicopter so he could fly it to the raptors who were not that far from the Indominus rex.

* * *

Chapter 6 Done and edit by InsertImaginativeNameHere.

who I must thanks again.

chapter 7 will be on it way. But on the mean time the vote is still open for being Harry magical guardian.

hope you enjoyed reading it and pleased leave a review thanks.

from

J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.


	7. Chapter 7 Harry started of the day

Here is the start of Harry's day instead of Claire's. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

The start of the day for Harry was comfortable but still getting used to having a family that would love and care for his well-being more than his old family did to him when something unexpected happened to them and led to his uncle beating him with his belt.

"Awake, my son?" Blue asked him as the other three were already out in the paddock doing their morning routine.

"Yes, where are the others?" Harry asked her as he looked around the room they were in. It was almost empty except for the two of them.

"They are outside doing their morning routine which you will be doing with me, once you are safe and settled in with us."

"Blue, the human male who looks after us is here, but with another human male in a white coat!" Delta called from outside the door.

"I see, thank you Delta. Come my son, the humans await," Blue told him as she got up. Harry also stood up from laying with her.

The two rejoined the other two raptors in the paddock where the gate met. Standing inside was the one who created them.

"Ah, I see that you are well looked after, which is great to see, but Harry it is time to retake your human form for the day then tomorrow you can be whatever you want, a raptor or a human. Mr Grady please open the gate for Harry to come in here," Doctor Wu told him.

"Right, just so you know Doctor, they aren't gonna act like pets toward you even if you created them, they are like other animals who are wild, but also smart as they work in a group," Owen informed him back, pulling the switch by the gate.

Echo and Delta were the ones who started to growl at him while Blue and Charlie watched to see if he made any wrongdoing toward him.

So as Harry entered the cage, where he was the other day when he was awake, but was surprised to see the scientist guy and (hopefully) his step-father.

"Now Harry what I want you to do, is to concentrate on Mr Grady, to resume your human form. It won't be so painful as when you change into your raptor form first go," Doctor Wu told him, still reading some of his notepad.

"Just focus your mind at me Harry. I've got something to show you today," Owen said with kindness and confidence.

As Harry closed his eyes and focused on being human again, his body started to grow and the scales' colour went to a light, smooth skin; his full body changed back to his human form just after five minutes of pure focus.

"Good, I'll be back again tomorrow to see any changes since your childhood will be changed for the rest of your life, but before I go, you will have a new person meeting you," Doctor Wu said, as he left the now human Harry who was puffing from his magical change of form.

"Now Harry, I know you must have enjoyed yourself last night, but I must warn you about someone I would like to kept it as a secret too between me and you," Owen whispered but couldn't say anything else.

"Ah, the one man I wanted to see," Victor Hoskins interrupted as he walked up to the two of them.

"When did you get here Victor?" Owen asked him seriously as he hoped he didn't see Harry's transformation.

" I just arrived here, Owen, and who's this lad here and why was he in the paddock?" Victor replied, clearly wanting information.

"He was allowed in there by the doctor's orders, as a man from London is trying to murder him like he did his parents when he was younger, but even he knows raptors are designed to hunt their prey and protect their own." Owen told him hints of truths on Harry life.

"Right. Just so you know, boy you have to be aware of them, because they can turn their back on you if you're not careful enough," Victor said offhandedly as he walked away from them so he could go and find his team.

"Ah, Mr Grady, how nice to see you. How are you doing? And you must be Harry? Blue's only son?" Simon Masrani asked the two of them as he had been watching the talks between Owen and Victor. After Victor was gone he made his way over to them.

"Yes, that's right and how do you know about me, sir? " Harry asked him curiously.

"I know what's going on Harry, because I'm the owner of this island, but you can call me Simon; as to how I know you're Blue's son, well, Doctor Henry Wu told me about you. Just so you know I know about you also being a wizard," Simon whispered the last part quickly to him.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, really, also Mr Grady I would like you and Harry here to meet our new dinosaur today. After that he can return here," Simon instructed Owen as he made his way back to his helicopter.

"Right then, Harry, away we go and see what they have made this time," Owen said, heading to his bike that Harry had heard about from his aunts.

"I wonder what it'll be? Like a new Tyrannosaurus rex?" Harry asked him, excited.

"I don't know, Harry. The only way to find out is to see what it is when we get there."


	8. Chapter 8 meeting the Indominus

Harry enjoyed the wind going against him, holding onto Owen as he drove his motorbike though the park, by the instructions from the HQ office toward the paddock, which was almost done being expanded.

"Ah, Owen how nice of you to come here, even though it is possibly a bad idea to bring Harry here with you," Claire said, hugging the pair of them.

"Well, he wanted to come along to see what this new dinosaur is after all," Owen replied.

"What are we seeing today, Aunty Claire?" Harry asked her, excited to discover a new breed of dinosaur.

"Well Harry, what you and Owen will see in here is a newly created dinosaur, designed to hunt like normal, but more importantly make it improbable, nay impossible to find her," Claire told him as she led the pair into the viewing room inside the paddock.

"You are telling me that your scientists created a new dinosaur, and don't know what it is?" Owen snapped, annoyed.

"They know what it is, but made it classified to talk about. What I can tell the both of you is that she is made with the base genome is Tyrannosaurus rex," Claire told them both as they looked through the observation tower.

"Have she ever been outside these walls in her life?" Owen asked her as he inspected the room that they are in, to see any strange things that had been made by the dinosaur out there.

"No, she's been in there all this time," Claire replied, as she watched what he was doing, also keeping an eye on her soon-to-be-son.

"What about her siblings?" Owen asked her as he run his hand down the claw marks on the glass window.

"She did have one, but she killed it," Claire said quietly. But she and Owen were more focused on the claw marks than Harry as he quickly exited the observation tower into the paddock where the Indominus lived.

"Where's Harry?" Owen asked her, soon realising that he was no longer in the room with them, but the door to the paddock was open a little bit.

"He must have gone into her paddock without you two even knowing, smart kid," the security guard said to them both, looked over the CCTV inside the paddock to see where he was.

"Well, he must have got that from his mother after all, because she and her siblings are just as smart or smarter than we give them credit for," Owen told him as he went to the door too.

This left Claire to connect with Lowery Cruthers who worked in the control room, keeping check around park itself.

"Lowery, can you check the Indominus paddock, to see where she is and where my soon-to-be-son is. He got inside the paddock," Claire asked though her earpiece that she wore to keep in touch with the control room.

"He's only by the door Claire; as for the Indominus, she isn't showing up on the screen, which is a bad idea for him, since she could be anywhere in there," Lowery answered as he kept a eye on the Indominus paddock.

"Just keep a eye out if she is truly in there," Claire instructed, worried.

"Will do, Claire."

As Harry kept slowly walking further into the paddock, his now sharp hearing and new ability to talk to dinosaurs made him excited because he could now talk to snakes, dragons and dinosaurs.

"Who is there and why I can smell raptor but also human?" a young female voice said, confused toward him but still hiding.

"I'm Harry, son of the raptor Blue, and also son of Lily and James potter, who are you? And why are you hiding?" Harry asked the female voice.

"You may have made a major error, son of Raptor, but you are just curious to meet me in person, are you not, son of Raptor? As for my name, well, it is Briana," the young female voice now known as Briana said to him.

"That is a nice name you got there Briana, just like my name is. Both are strong names to have," Harry told her in pride.

"Why are you flattering me, son of Raptor?" Briana asked him curiously.

"Because I always like to make new friends. I've not got many, just like you," Harry replied.

"I see, son of Raptor, even though I don't know what's out those walls behind that big door, I am happy to be your friend if you will be mine and visit me all the time you're here and tell me about what's out there," Briana told him happily. She could also smell two more humans in her home.

"Okay, I must go because Aunty Claire will be worried I wondered into here." Harry was also happy had he made a new friend in the Indominus rex.

After that he returned to where Owen and the security guard was looking for him in the paddock of the Indominus rex. Briana was watching out for her first friend she had made in her life since she'd killed the sister she didn't like.

But soon she could tell that something would change her life and her goal to break out into the new world would soon be different because of her new friend.

* * *

I must thanks InsertImaginativeNameHere for editing out for this chapter.

A new chapter will be on the way soon.

so please leave a review at the end thanks.

Goodbye for now.

J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best.


End file.
